justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Digdux/Thrush Organization's Notes on Ghost.
Initial Contact Initial recruitment reports indicated a trained markspony. He didn't give a name at the session, and no pony asked. There isn't really a reason to do these kinds of things when we're just hiring muscle. This was the pony that would lead us to Ghost. The markspony, handle Archer One, was asigned to a spotting and sniper team with the goal of locating, and if nessicary, eliminating Griffonstone border guards. There were three such teams for the operation, each moderately skilled, and more than enough for the heist of gold from the griffon mine. While blood gold isn't tradeable in Equestria, it can be melted down externally and smuggled into cities as jewlery, and then laundered from there. The operation proceeded smoothly, security was light. The Silver Griffons were busy dealing with a swarm of bugbears and would've been unable to help even if an alarm was sounded. No shots were nessicary and the heist was pulled off according to initial reports. The incident happened once a single griffon spotted us. While this was of no concern considering how close we were getting to the Equestrian border, we were electronicly notified by HQ of an open bounty on the gold we carried. The bounty was half.... about 12 million bits after laundering. We safely crossed the Equestrian border and thought we were safe. At this point we were attacked by sniper teams, which quickly incapacitated our guards, and the ponies carrying the gold, shooting at their hooves and wings. At this point we panicked. We weren't aware of other organizations nearby, and so were entirely out of our depth. We were down to half strength, 12/24, and were unable to carry the gold out. We fled, relying on our sniper teams to suppress the attackers. During the escape I linked up with Archer One, who was trying to guess the number of attackers as they moved. I didn't see anything but he reported that he could see a pegasus, of some sort moving around. He was practically invisible in the afternoon glare. Seizing the initiative, Archer One began to flank the unknown pony's position with me covering him. The adversary was good, very good, but he had no idea we were coming.... until I clumsily set off a tripwire, causing a flash grenade to detonate. In the resulting confusion I was knocked unconscious, and when I awoke there was a contact card on my chest.... which was later revealed to be Ghost's card. The contact number is listed below -''Twintips, dated 40 years ago'' First Work Order As the defacto asset handler, it was my responsibility to handle outside assets. The mission in question concerned one of our pony shipments into Manehattan, as there was somepony who was buying them up rather quickly. I suspect this was some kind of monster, or underground slaver. I have no idea how they managed to run such activities in that city. The police have their ears in everything, regardless of how unstable everything seems. Regardless this was a simple smuggling mission. Bring the ponies in, get them sold. Our ship was fully loaded, and heavy in the water. We had millions of bits worth of horsemeat on the ship, and so needed to get to shore without being spotted so we could start distribution under the cover of dark. It was risky, and we were unlucky. There was a royal guard exercise just off the coast, and there was no way we could even get close. Patrol boats and cutters were sailing around, and there was no way to tell the guard boats from the customs officers in the dark. At this point I called in our asset, handle Ghost. While expensive, four million, our cargo was too precious. Thrush made the call himself, as he was unable to come out personally to help us, and I dare not question why. Anyway, within 15 minutes, the asset called and instructed us on where to move, when to turn, and when to throw anchor, and for how long. Honestly it was a nightmare. The crew was sailing blind, there were boats all around. It felt as if anyone of our thousand slaves sneezed, we would be caught. We weren't. Without his information I don't think we could've made our landing. We had to scuttle the boat, but were able to make a significant profit even if our asset was expensive. Expense: $4,000,000 Reciver: Ghost Location: Dead Drop Maretropolis Docks #3 - confirmed -''Salty Ships, dated 36 years ago,'' Second Work Order Salty Ships suggested I utilize an asset for my political assassination. There were a few ponies, wealthy socialites, elites, on a sea going vessel, heading towards Griffonstone. Once there they would be well guarded, and tracking their route would be nearly impossible. I called in the asset, and requested he eliminate my political opponent. He did so, somehow damaging the boat and causing the vessel to sink. However the details of it are quite fascinating. According to one of the surviving crew, and the press the following morning, one of the hull screws ruptured, and caused water to rush into a single section of the ship, trapping my foe and his family under the vessel as it sank. The rest of the party goers survived without incident, but we did settle on five million bits, rather than the twelve million he asked for "A perfect kill" The name is blacked out, but dated to 32 years ago. A long list of work orders follows, both from within Thrush's organization and from contacts in his large network. Mission after mission, praise after praise. Scattered across 25 years of work, it becomes clear that Ghost is very good...and Thrush's organization knows it, having been helping to find the pegasus work, and share in his profits. Spotting Intrestingly enough, it appears that one of our recon teams spotted Ghost in Canterlot, shortly after the National Association for the Advancement of Ponykind shut down. It is fully possible that he had something to do with it, and it is likely he was. Our recon team was disabled shortly after their report. It appears that some other group has taken to hiring Ghost, but what their target is in Canterlot is anypony's guess. Attached is a bluy picture of a pony, carrying what looks to be some kind of rifle. The picture is from seven years ago. Also spotted are a pair of ponies in a large cart with several bags behind them. Possibly garbage ponies....but on very close inspection there appears to be a horn sticking out of one of those bags. ANTI-OPERATION It was clear, there was something wrong with our asset. He was good, too good. How long until he turned on us...he knew our team leaders, knew our operations. He likely had enough information to put most of the higher ups in prison forever. Or give them to a competitor. He's a merc, plain and simple. Somepony could just bribe him, anypony has a price. I was contacted by Thrush personally, nopony could know about this. If word got out that we tried to black an asset, we would never be able to hire another. At this point I was given the task of eliminating Ghost. Me and twelve others. Our goal was simple. Track his phone while we contacted him... ambush him on transit, and eliminate him. We were good, better for sure. I was wrong. There was one problem. We never could find him. We could track his phone to mere meters of his location. Places in Manehattan, Maretropolis, trains, and hotels. We couldn't find him. We knew what he looked like. We saw pictures of him, even if they were a little grainy, we knew his skills, firearms, information gathering, traps, infiltration. It was during one such outing to find him, that he knew, and put a round in one of my ponies in the middle of the crowd. There was no sound, no scream, no nothing. He just appeared on the parkbench dead. Lucky guess, probably not. Those fears were confirmed during our next outing. One by one I lost the assassins. Finally, he came for me. I knew it was over, in the midst of a Maretropolis subway, I felt a pistol at my flank. I knew, he knew. I could see his reflection in the glass, and gasped. He was the most bland pony. He had one of those faces, one of those coats. I've seen hundreds of them. How many times must I have past him in the crowd, knowing where he was, but not being able to find him...It was in that moment that he told me to resign. I did so the following morning, and he stopped accepting contracts from Thrush's group...my group. I was far too old to be doing this anymore, I wanted to spend time with my grandchildren. -''Archer One, dated to five years ago.'' Category:Blog posts